Times a Melody
by Pride Equals Vengance
Summary: When Everybody he loved is gone, Naruto decides to take matters into his own hands, he goes back in time to fix the future but can he do it?... Sorry suckish summary hope the story's better. May be sasunaru later.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first story here so I hope you guys like it. The updates might be slow sometimes sorry my brain goes on and off. I will appreciate any reviews you give me even the criticizing I know I'm not always the best writer so bear with me. Disclaimer: I would kiss shikamaru if I could, but unfortunately I don't own Naruto. Phooey. Oh and because I'm weird, if you care to read these I'm gonna put a song at the bottom of these notes. I thinks that they're awesome.

Warnings: May be light yaoi later on but who knows. Mentions of character deaths

Word count: 1,054

**[Mind speak]**

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

Well on to the story

_World_- Five for Fighting

~Pride Equals Vengeance~

-Naruto's POV-

They were gone all of them, everybody I had ever loved. Tsunade had died two years ago, nobody knows quite how it happened but they found her body about fifty miles from the village. Jiraya was killed by pain, and Sakura while healing on the battlefield. Kakashi was killed two months ago during an s-classed mission after being drained of all his chakra and his throat was slit. Sasuke was the most recent, after coming back to the village just a few months before Ba-chan's death Sasuke made it his mission to single handedly wipe out any traitors in the village he was caught by surprise when a child he thought he was defending stabbed him in the back. Out of the Rookie nine only three were left, Shikamaru, Shino, and I. We had to grow up quickly at 17 when the war came, soon after it was over it got worse. With the death of Shikaku, Shikamkaru was assigned the job of head of tactical strategies; Shino was declared head of tracking, and me…. Well let's just say this wasn't how I planned on becoming Hokage. Funny how after all these years I would give it all up just to have one of them.

'All I need to do is go back; I could fix this if I just went back. It wasn't supposed to be this way I know it' I thought to myself 'One more chance that's all I need'

**[So Kit, how are you going to do it?]** Kurama's deep voice rasped in my head.

**[Well as the curious Hokage that we both know I am, I just went wandering around the forbidden scrolls the other day and just so happened to pick one up, completely unaware that it had anything to do with time traveling, and I've been studying ever since.]** I responded innocently.

**[Cheeky Brat]** Chuckled Kurama.

**[Second only to you, am I right?]** Smirking at the responding growl. Pulling out said scroll I began the preparations', I was going to do this tonight. If the hand signs were complicated then the seals were nearly impossible, but I studied under one of the greatest Seal Masters that ever lived, Pervy- Sage was amazing whether I liked to admit or not. Under his "Careful" tutelage, I mastered in three years what took others decades and kept learning. I always have been a quick study, and yes I do mean study I quite enjoy reading but the librarians weren't much nicer than the other villagers.

I quickly snapped out of my musings. I had to focus, none of my old brashness could seep in, or I would probably end up in great pain rather than back in time, funny how that works huh? No one would disturb me tonight, they were aware that I was taking care of something of great importance, I had six hours of hard work in front of me.

Three hours later the seals were in place and I began the long and tiring process of completing the hand signs, after those were finished I would need to place three drops of my own blood onto the seals then it would be off to the past. To the morning of the bell test that, after all, is where it all started.

-I wanna be a line but it's only a dream-

My eyes fluttered open slowly, not daring to believe that it had actually worked but there around me were those achingly familiar walls. The ones that had sheltered me for much of the first thirteen years of my life.

**[Kurama]** I called out. No one ever found out for sure if you retained your skills once you have gone back, as you can only go back in your own timeline and revisit a your body from the time.

**[I'm here Kit]** Kurama replied in his usual bored voice that somehow managed to convey just how much he cared.

**[Could you run a scan over my body, just to see exactly what I retained?]** I requested **[It will be much easier to convince the Hokage if I knew. I only want to tell him only need to know, but my team will know everything, they have to know.]** I explained easily. Kurama's agreement seeped through the link. I got up slowly but despite the difference in size I found I was completely comfortable in this smaller body.

**[Naruto]** Kurama's voice snapped in my mind [**Your muscle mass has gone down slightly but only enough to balance out with this body, you should have your usual master level control (thank Kami that got better after sixteen) and your body is limber. As you can tell our link is as strong as ever. I would say all in all you have all of your skill].** I let out a breath of relief.

"I guess it's time to talk with the Hokage" I said out loud, suppressing my chakra to my old level and jumping out the window. Wouldn't want to attract every ninja in the village, would we?

As I walked through the village I tried not to be hurt, I hadn't gotten glares like this since I was sixteen, and I was used to the smiles and waves from the villagers. I sighed slightly and slipped on my old mask, smiling brightly as I walked.

**[Why do you protect them so? All they ever did was hate you, hurt you.]** Kurama asked slightly.

**[They don't know any better Kurama. As Pein and Pervy-sage once told me hate is a circle. Madara hated the village, the village hated me, and most people would hate the village (or at the very least the fourth) But I didn't let myself, I would blame myself, Kami, the wolves, or the trees, but I wouldn't let myself blame them. When I was sixteen and attempting to control you. I had to purge myself of all negative emotion or you would have controlled me, and that got rid of any leftover resentment I help with in me. And you wanna know what I figured out? They didn't truly hate me, they feared me.]** I answered truthfully. I felt Kurama sigh in my head.

**[Your too good to them Kit.]** He responded ending our little conversation. We were at Hokage Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys sorry for the long wait! Thank you so much to all those who have read my story so far, it's amazing.

Shoutout to **demon-angel-lover **who gave me my first review.

I guess that really all,

Warnings: Extreme sadness, oh and boyxboy later on

Word Count: 1,087

Chapter song: We Own It- Wiz Khalifa & 2 Chainz

Xoxoxo~ Pride Equals Vengeance

-A line could never be as broken as broken as me-

Chapter 2

I slipped into the Tower silently. The tower in the future was almost an exact replica of this on, I almost didn't like it. I knocked quietly on the Hokage's office door, my breath hitched, he was here. I would see Jiji again.

"Come in" I almost let out a sob at the familiar voice coming through the door but held it back. That's probably not the best way to start my story. I took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Naruto? What are you doing here child?" Jiji asked. I rarely knocked so politely when I came to visit. I pushed away all sadness; I had a job to do.

"Hokage-sama, would you please call Kakashi-Senpai, all will be explained." I realized, as Jiji put the message together, that I had unconsciously used the same aura I used when speaking to Anbu or quarreling dignitaries. It exuded leadership and confidence without arrogance, compelling people to obey. Jiji got the message out quickly.

"Naruto what-?" Jiji tried to choke out. He seemed shocked by my whole demeanor.

"I promise I will explain everything once Kakashi gets here." I told him with a small smile that just seemed to offset him more.

"I'm sorry to inform you Naruto, but Kakashi is always late." He replied as he regained his composure.

"You know as well as I do that Kakashi is perfectly on time Jiji. Isn't that right Kakashi-_Senpai_?" I called at the window. He appeared, his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And how _exactly_ do you know that Na-ru-to?" He asked in his regular, too bored to care, voice, but his shoulders were tense.

"Why don't you come and find out? And close the window would you, this requires privacy." I said calmly. He didn't intimidate me anymore. I activated one of the seals on my body that made it impossible for anyone I didn't intend to hear the conversation. "Well here goes nothing, Hokage-sama, Kakashi-Senpai, it's actually quite simple, I am from the future." I said. Three seconds of silence.

"Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha, t-t-the future." They choked out before slowly fading off as I released my full chakra.

"Naruto, please, _please, _tell me you're joking." Kakashi begged.

"Can't say that I am." I replied coolly, of course they wouldn't believe m.

"Naruto, time-travel jutsu's are extremely illegal. The only person who even has access to such information…is...The….Hokage." Jiji ended in a whisper. "You did it?" and surprisingly there was no bewilderment in his eyes. I smiled sadly.

"Not exactly how I wanted to. What did I care if it was illegal anyways? I had nothing more to lose. So few of us are left, I lost everyone" My voice broke and I felt my control slipping. "I never got to grieve properly so it's hard but it doesn't matter. The village needed me and I wasn't about to let them down, they needed time too."

"Naruto, I'm sorry to ask, but who all did you lose, what made it so bad you had to come here of all places?" Kakashi asked slowly, almost how one would walk up to a frightened beast.

"I lost so many. Jiji, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Kiba, Konohamaru, Hinata, Iruka, Choji, Ino, Sakura …and um Sasuke just recently." I almost choked on the last two names, the name of my sister and the name of the love my life. I broke. "And all I wanted was for them to leave me alone, but they couldn't fucking do that could they. It's like I'm always just above and just below human. Too much and too little to feel pain or anger. The servant and the master. I could never just be, never." I was sobbing now, the past three years finally catching up as I stood in the presence of some of the few that had accepted me for everything I am. I felt two arms wind around me. Jiji, oh how I'd missed him.

"Naruto I know it's hard, hard to do anything after you've lost someone you loved, much less run a village, but that's what makes you so strong. And now, now you don't need to grieve because all of them are still alive, they can grow into those people you knew and live Naruto. You're here to change things, so change them." He murmured quietly. I nodded and sniffed drying the last of my tears out of my eyes.

"How far are you into the future Naruto?" Kakashi inquired suddenly.

"Seven years, just seven years. My God it seems longer. I breathed out, bewildered. "All I can tell you, Jiji, is that there will be two major threats to the village in the next four years. My team on the other hand will know everything; I can't have them questioning my every turn." My eyes dared him to disagree. He sighed in defeat.

"Very well, do as you see fit. And that goes for everything, you shall not be condemned." Jiji said with a sigh. "Who are these threats?"

"Orchimaru….and the Akatsuki." I revealed.

**[What are you worried about Kit?]** Kurama asked tiredly.

**[Itachi]** And though that explained it I went on. **[I want to bring him home and I could do it to. I could tell them he's a spy for the village; which he is.]**

**[We can worry about that in a little while Kit, let's get settled in first and then we can start planning our world domination. Ok?]** Kurama said softly, jokingly. I sent back a mental snort.

**[I wouldn't call it world domination just world…manipulation?] **I retorted uncertainly.

**[Yeah Kit, sure]** I scowled slightly then sighed. He was right though we could worry about it later, doesn't mean I wouldn't think about it. I looked back up to see Kakashi and Jiji staring at me. I tilted my head to the side questioningly.

"Naruto, why did your eyes just turn purple?" Kakashi asked uncertainly. I gave him a blank look. Purple? I let out a laugh.

"Hahaha purple, that's, that's priceless. Hahaha all the people I must of creeped out over the years. That's great." But now that I think about it people do seem to give me odd looks after my 'Inner Conversations'.

"So what is it?" Jiji asked getting impatient. I calmed down but kept the grin on my face. I think they were relieved to see some of the old me. Well until they heard my answer.

"Oh those are just my conversations with Kurama, though I suppose you only know him by kyuubi."


End file.
